Just Kitten
Premise Rocki becomes friends with a lonely kitten named Vincent, who wanted friends of His own, but Rocki doesn't know that Vincent, is the son of Vinnie, leader of the Cat Pack! Plot At the Cat Pack's hideout at night, as Vinnie has a plan to infiltrate a pizza restaurant, Vinnie's wife, Viola, (A Siamese Cat) comes to visit and wants Her Husband to have some quality time with His wayward son, Vincent who is making a drawing of Himself and Vinnie. Vinnie agrees to watch over Vincent for a few days as She watches over Her younger kitten, Vera. just as Vincent was about to ask His father to play, Vinnie has His allies get ready to attack the pizza restaurant, making Vincent feel unappreciated and leaves the hideout. at a dark street, Vincent encounters a couple of Dobermans, and They were about to eat Him, Vincent claws one of them in the forehead and ran for dear life. At the Mansion as the Sun was rising, Rocki wakes up and is ready for some time with Foofur but everyone else was outside hiding outside from Pepe. Rocki notices Pepe and runs through the window, and runs outside. as She still ran, She crashes into Vincent. the Kitten apologizes to Rocki for bumping into Her, but Rocki said, that is wasn't necessary. Vincent hides under the mansion's stairs as Rocki follows suit. The Dobermans sense Vincent's scent, but just as They were getting close, Pepe's barking scares them off. Out of danger for the time being, Vincent and Rocki introduce each other, and when Rocki offers to show Vincent a tour around Willowby, Vincent accepted. and after Pepe stopped seaching the house, Rocki introduces Foofur and the others to Vincent, but with some awkward results and wanting to talk to Fencer for a few minutes. Foofur gives the Rocki the OK of showing Vincent the town just as Vincent explains that He's hoping to have what His father never gave, good friends. before Vincent was done conversing with Fencer, The Rat Brothers try to torment the kitten, but the oblivious Vincent plays tag with the brothers, and they panic, when They think Vincent was gonna eat them, He lets them go. making Fencer surprised, however, He has a feeling that He saw Vincent before, as Rocki left with Vincent. as Rocki showed the town. with each destination, Rocki introduced Vincent to Jojo and Muffy. who become good friends with Him. Back at the hideout, The Cat Pack return with a pizza box, but Vinnie becomes nervous when His son wasn't there. He sees the drawing, but realized that since He didn't give His son the quality time His son hungered for, He tells the others to stay and warm up the pizza, as He goes to search for Vincent. As the pups were playing in the park, Rocki noticed Vincent is still depressed, Rocki asks who His Father is, and Vincent says "My Dad's name is Vinnie." Rocki and Foofur react surprisingly leaning that Vincent is the son of the Cat Pack's Leader. just as Rocki was about to panic and tell the other puppies, Foofur stops her and said Vincent would be back where He started. Foofur then requests Vincent to return to His Father, Vincent retorts and says that His Dad doesn't have enough time for His son. then He starts to think about all the good times He had with His dad. afterwards, He sheds tears, and thanks Foofur for opening His eyes. just as He tries to return back, Rocki and Her friends are caught by the Bowser Busters.Vincent goes after the Truck, and thanks to a stoplight, the Van stops, and Vincent catches up, attacks Harvey, and frees Rocki and the others. He attacks Mel, and escapes with His life. In a bad neighborhood, Vinnie is still searching for Vincent, as He continues to worry. Foofur thanks Vincent for saving Rocki, Vincent says "You're welcome" and said farewell to His new canine friends as He returns to His dad. On His way, He encounters the Dobermans again, and tries to run, but before the Dobermans could maul the kitten, Vinnie and the Cat Pack attack the dogs and The Rogue Canines run away crying, afterwards, Vinnie apologized for not being around as a parent, and Vincent apologized for running away, after returning to the hideout. Vinnie properly introduces Vincent to the Cat Pack. Vincent tells His dad that He only wants to have friends of His age. Vinnie then says that He won't need to worry, since He's destined to be leader of a new generation of the Cat Pack, as Vinnie's Four hench-cats introduce Their kittens to Vincent. (A blue-Colored Ragdoll Female Kitten, An Orange Siberian Female Kitten, A Yellow Egyptian Mau Male Kitten, and Gray Tonkinese Kitten Twins.) and Vincent plays with them, Foofur from behind a fence then tells Rocki this lesson. "Even though any Cat could be cold-blooded, His heart will be warm for His or Her kitten" as They continue to watch Vincent play with the other kittens... Quotes (Rocki introduces Vincent to the others) Rocki: Uncle Foofur! (Foofur and the others come in front of Rocki.) Uncle Foofur, Everyone, I'd like to introduce You to Vincent. Vincent: Hmm. Rocki, I'd like to conversate with Him. (Points at Fencer.) Fencer: Huh? Me? Foofur: Well, both Vincent and Fencer are cats, what did We expect? (Vincent plays with Sammy) Sammy: Okay. on the Count of One We grab that Kitten's whiskers. (Chucky and Baby get ready.) One. (The Rats go charge in at Vincent.) Vincent: Huh? (Sees the Rat Brothers.) Ah! wind-up Mice. (goes after the Rat Brothers playfully.) Sammy: Wha--? Brothers, Retreat! (Vincent grabs Sammy and plays with Him like if the Rat was a catnip mouse.) Great. caught by a kitten. and soon, I'll be inside His mouth where I might die from being inside His small stomach, before I get digested. (Vincent lets Him go.) Huh? Uh, Run! (runs away.) Fencer: Wow, Foofur! He actually caught Sammy. but I think I've seen Him before. but where...? Vinnie makes up with Vincent Vinnie: Sonny, I realized that I haven't been giving You much attention, but I want to make it up to You. You'll be boss of Your own generation of Cat Pack, like Your Daddy. Cat Pack, introduce Your kids to Vincent. (The Kittens nervously approach Vincent.) Alphonse: Vincent, this is Alyson. (Alyson nervously waves to Vincent.) Rusty: My Kids are Martina and Martino. They're twins. Martina/Martino: 'sup, Vince? (Vincent laughs awkwardly.) Ferdinand: Vincent, This is Dante. (Dante is tapping on the floor.) Ha ha ha. No, Son. Speak with Your mouth. Dante: Hello, Vincent. My name is Dante. Ralph: and Vincent, This is Paola. (Paola is seen behind Ralph's legs as She partially comes out.) Paola: Hello, Vince. (hides behind Her father again.) Category:Fanbase Category:Fan Episodes focusing on Rocki